


Day 5: First Heart-To-Heart

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week 2 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dark Past, M/M, Neko!Dick, Owner!Jason, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is worried about Jason, Jason tries to reassure his pet catboy that there's nothing to be worried about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: First Heart-To-Heart

Dick glanced at Jason from the corner of his eye. Jason was leaning against the alleyway brick wall, his eyes closed as he took a drag on his cigarette.

 

Dick didn’t like it when Jason smoked, and the other man knew it, so he just did it more to irritate Dick. Well, it was working. Dick flicked his tail in annoyance and Jason smirked, opening one eye to look at the catboy who was sitting on a barrel. “Something wrong?”

 

At first Dick didn’t speak, he was too used to getting hit or worse if he spoke out against his master, then he reminded himself that this was _Jason_ and Jason would never hurt him. So instead he gave him an irritated look, “You’re going to end up giving yourself cancer,” _and I’ll be all alone,_ he didn’t add.

 

Jason watched Dick, pleased that he was making some progress in getting used to being treated fairly. There were sometimes when Dick seemed to forget Jason was his master now, or he thought he’d crossed some sort of line, but Jason never felt the urge to punish his catboy, and he never would. “YOLT.”

 

Dick scrunched his nose in confusion. “Isn’t it YOLO?”

 

“Yeah,” Jason explained, “but that means you only live once. That obviously doesn’t apply to me, so I’m saying YOLT. You only live twice.”

 

Dick glanced away, he didn’t want to think about what had happened to Jason. He didn’t want to think about his master, his friend, his lover being dead. It scared Dick whenever Jason came back from patrol hurt, or late. He couldn’t stop thinking things like “If that bullet had been inches to the left his heart would have been shot” or “He’s been missing a day, he barely goes missing, what if he’s dead?” That scared Dick more than anything. That Jason could be dead and Dick would never know about it.

 

Jason seemed to pick up on Dick’s foul mood. “Dick? What’s wrong?”

 

Dick shrugged, “I just don’t like to think of you being dead.” He’d never be able to hold Dick again, and they’d never be able to laugh together, and he’d never be there to tell Dick he loved him. _Stop thinking like that,_ Dick berated himself.

 

Dick opened his eyes – he hadn’t even been aware he’d shut them, although it might explain why he was seeing images of Jason dying from his nightmares – only to see Jason in front of him. He hadn’t even been aware his master had moved, he was so silent. But Jason was in front of him, and he was giving Dick a look that held concern, determination and a little bit of frustration. “Dick, I’m not going to die.”

 

“But you did before!” Dick wailed, and Jason mentally sighed, regretting telling Dick about his death. He hadn’t meant to scare him, he just wanted him to know he trusted him enough with that, although it wasn’t exactly a secret to anyone else. Jason grabbed his hand, preparing himself for some sappy moment. “I wouldn’t leave you alone, no matter what happens I’ll always come back for you, I won’t die. I’m stronger, faster and better than before. You don’t have to worry about me.”   


Dick was silent for a moment, then- “but what if you _do-“_

Jason cut him off. “I won’t. Look, I’ll make a promise to you. I promise that I won’t die, because I have to take care of my stubborn ass, amazing cat.”

 

Dick’s lips twitched in a small smile. “I like that promise.”

 

Jason smiled back. “Do you feel better?”

 

Dick nodded. “Yeah. A little.”

 

Jason mentally sighed again, but thought ‘a little’ was better than ‘no’ and let it go, pulling Dick into a kiss, surprised when Dick pulled away. Jason wondered if he’d triggered some sort of bad memory, but Dick didn’t look scared or worried like he normally did if that happened. Instead he was giving Jason an annoyed look.

 

“You taste like ashes. I can’t kiss you if you keep smoking.”

 

Jason stared at him for a moment before snorting. “I don’t know, I mean smoking or kissing… it’s kinda hard…” He caved at the hurt look on Dick’s face, and the way his ears drooped. Jason snorted again, scratching behind Dick’s ears and rubbing in a way he knew Dick liked. True to form, Dick leaned towards him, looking blissful and purring. Jason bit back a smirk, it was the fastest way to distract Dick, plus he looked adorable like that. “Of course I’d choose you. I’ll always choose you over anything.”

 

Dick’s purring just grew louder.


End file.
